Hard To Say Goodbye
by HJS23
Summary: Focuses mainly on the lives of Nathan/Haley & Lucas/Brooke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The way she looked at him, the cold look she gave him made his heart break more and more. He knew that he had made a big mistake but it was more then late to take it back.

There they were, two brothers, lying down across from one another knowing that they had both made the biggest mistakes of their lives.

Haley sat on the bed that Lucas and Brooke shared or used to share. Most of the room was taken up by luggage's and her storming back and forth. She was mad, really mad and she didn't want anything more to do with Lucas Eugene Scott. Haley felt the same way, it's like they both shared a brain, not a very good brain.

"Haley help me bring these outside," Brooke asked as she wiped the tiny drop of sweat that formed on her forehead.

"Brooke, why don't you let him come here and get his stuff himself?" Haley asked puzzled while walking towards her friend.

Brooke shot up looking at Haley with a serious face, "He is not stepping foot into this house ever again!"

"Yea, Nathan got his stuff last night; I couldn't even look at him."

Brooke put her head down, trying to fight back the tears, "How could they do that to us? The worst part is that our kids are so small and they don't understand that what their fathers did is bad and we look like the bad guys."

"I can't believe that they would do this to us. You know, I know that Nathan's past isn't the cleanest thing in the world but ever since we've been together he's been such a different person and now that person that he once was, is coming back," Haley's voice cracked at the last few words. The thought that, that immature person who once lived in her husbands body was coming disgusted her.

"Well everyone has a way or surprising you." Brooke exclaimed, determined not to let this get the best of her. "Lucas whose supposed to be the noble and loyal boy slept with another girl. Nathan who used to be the bad boy, only kissed another girl. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be mad because I would be just as livid but I just expected so much more from Lucas and Nathan for that matter, he hasn't been that bad boy in a long time."

"You and I both did," Haley agreed looking down at the ground. Brooke made her way over to the bed and sat beside her, throwing her arm over her shoulder

"We're gonna be okay, together," the brunette explained.

"Together," Haley said as she looked in her best friends eyes and gave a small weak smile that Brooke immediately returned.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas got ready and walked over to the river court where they found Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie sitting on the bench just talking and laughing until they saw Lucas and Nathan Scott. The boys made contact, got up and walked away

Lucas stared at the guys in awe, "You guys are just going to walk away?"

Skills turned around, "Look you both are our friends but what you guys did is wrong and the people who are suffering the most are Jamie and Summer, look we gotta go, we told Haley and Brooke that they could bring the kids over for a few hours to get them away from the house."

Nathan suddenly interrupted, "How about Luke and I pass by later and take the kids?"

"That's not a good idea, look you're their father and I respect you both but you have to talk to the girls about that," Skills told them, not wanting to break the trust of Haley or Brooke.

Lucas' eyes just stared at his friends as they walked away without looking back. "We can't even get the girls to look at us," Nathan explained, interrupting Lucas' thoughts.

As that was said they all turned their attention to the noise of a car roaring in the distance. The boys noticed the black Range Rover coming by. Haley James Scott was driving with Brooke Davis Scott by her side. They were stopped at a red light and the four of them made eye contact.

The way they looked at them, the cold look they both gave them made their heart break more and more. They knew they had made big mistakes and it was going to take a lot to have their wives forgive them. If only they could take that night back, never have made happen, then they would all be happy and none of this would be happening. This all was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both women stopped by the school and saw their children coming out. James Lucas Scott who was 5 years old and Summer Scott who was 4 years old. Watching their children come out made their hearts ache. Jamie had those blue piercing eyes that just made Haley picture Nathan and although Summer looked like Brooke, she had those characteristics and features of her father. It was like looking at Nathan and Lucas Jr.

"Hey baby how was your day at school?" Haley asked her son as she embraced him in a hug

"Fine," Jamie whispered, not hiding his emotions very well

Haley knew from his voice that something was bothering her son, "Jamie what's wrong?"

The little boy looked up to stare at his mother, "When's daddy coming home?"

Brooke and Haley made eye contact; it was harder explaining the situation to their children.

Haley knelt down at eye level with her son as she held his arms, "Sweetie, daddy is staying with Uncle Lucas and he won't be back for awhile."

The pout on Jamie's face became more obvious which broke Haley's heart even more, "Why are you and Aunt Brooke so mad at daddy and Uncle Lucas?"

Haley closed her eyes, "Look sweetie-"

"Hey little man, daddy and Uncle Lucas did some things to mommy and me and when you're older you'll learn that sometimes it's very hard to forgive people especially when they do bad things," Brooke explained, helping her friend and trying to get her godson to understand.

"I just wish that daddy and Uncle Lucas didn't do bad things," the little boy whispered

"So do we buddy," Haley whispered while hugging her son

"We're going to bring you to Uncle Skills so that you both can have some fun with the guys," Brooke said trying to lighten up the moment

Jamie raised his head in excitement, "Is daddy gonna come and see me?

"No he's not sweetie but I promise that I'll call daddy and schedule a date for you two to spend time together," Haley said.

Jamie was upset and sad. Brooke and Haley felt for him but for the time being they would just have to stick together and try to help their children in any way that they could.

The girls dropped the kids off at Skills apartment and were told by the guys that if they need anything at all, they were always there to help. Haley and Brooke thanked them all before getting back into the car and driving away.

"Can you drive me home?" Brooke asked as the car came to a stop at a red light. I'll be back soon and we can go to dinner before picking the kids up, I just want to pack some more stuff to bring to your house."

Haley nodded, "Sure."

She dropped Brooke off and made her way home. She walked inside and decided to pick up all Jamie and Summer's toys from outside of the backyard before one of them tripped and got hurt. She opened the doors that led outside and gazed out on the pool. The sun was reflecting on it which made it twinkle and she started to loose track of things

_~Flashback~_

Haley was in the hot tub just relaxing, Jamie was at school and she was enjoying some time to herself when she heard the sounds of someone coming into the hot tub with her

She opened her eyes and found the man of her dreams with his dreamy eyes and body entering the tub. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck as she was rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hi," he said in that sexy deep voice of his.

Haley smiled, "Hi, you know I like your hi's."

"I like saying hi to you," he said laughing a little at his wife's words but still not losing track of her neck.

"Oh really? What else do you like saying to me?" she asked while arching her eye brow 

_Nathan leaned up a little to whisper, "That I love you," in her ear._

Haley smiled and she felt his lips touch hers and she immediately began to loose herself in him but she quickly pulled away

"I love you too," she said staring him in the eye. Nathan smiled at her words and continued to kiss her.

"You know Jamie's at school and you and I have all this free time," he said interrupting their kiss

Haley giggled while giving her husband a sexy wink, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yea," he said while lifting her from the water. The sounds of the extra water on their bodies dripping filled the air as he quickly brought her inside, closing the door behind him with his foot and rushing her to their room where they showed one another exactly how much they loved one another

"I love you Haley James Scott," he told her and truly meant it.

"I love you too Nathan Scott," she replied as the two of them smiled at one another.

_  
~End of Flashback~  
_  
She snapped back into reality and turned around when she saw the person who she shared those memories with standing right in front her. He would have loved nothing more then to just grab her and kiss her and remake that day but he knew that it wouldn't happen and he feared that it may never happen again.

"Thinking about that great afternoon that we spent together?" he asked as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"That was the past and this is now," Haley reassured him with anger filling her voice.

"Hales," he called out as he began to walk towards her and tried to hug her

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she wiggled herself out of his arms with tears falling down her face. "Just don't touch me ever again."

Nathan's heart broke at those words, "You don't mean that."

Haley held herself, "Yea...I do, pretty broken huh? I guess I have you to thank for that." She put her head down and let the tears stream down her face.

Nathan looked at her, she was hurt and he hated seeing her this way and it hurt him more to know that he was the reason why she was hurting this much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much everyone 3 Comments are greatly appreciated!!**

Chapter 3

Brooke was going to head back to Haley's house when she heard the door bell ring

Brooke smiled, "Hales, you didn't have to come pick me up-"

She opened the door and there he was, her smile dropped and the look on her face became angry, hurt and confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stared at the man she once knew as her husband standing in front of her.

"I came to talk to you," he said

"I have nothing to say to you," Brooke snapped back, not wanting to hear excuses.

"Look it was a mistake," the blonde boy said while his voice cracked.

Brooke scoffed, "Yea right, you were wide awake when it happened!"

"I was drunk" he spit out, knowing that it wouldn't solve much.

"Whatever, Haley is waiting for me," she said, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"Nathan is over there right now," he told her, hoping that it would buy him some more time with her.

"Don't you two think you guys have hurt us enough? We don't want to talk to you!" she said while closing her eyes and holding her head. "I want you to go."

"I won't do that," he quickly said. "Fine, then I'll go." Brooke walked past him when he grabbed her arm.

Brooke immediately threw his arm away from her, "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Brooke" he said calmly not wanting to upset her more.

"Lucas, don't touch me!"

* * *

"You look at me like you've never done anything bad," Nathan spit out knowing that it was the wrong choice of words but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, hurt that he would even think about twisting the situation around

Nathan looked at her, anger building up in his voice, "Do you think I forgot that you kissed Chris Keller and went on tour with him?"

Haley's eyes widened as she slapped him right across the face and tears poured out of her eyes. "How dare you!" she shouted. "Not only was that years ago but that was a kiss that I never wanted! I loved you and I came back for you because the tour didn't mean anything to me without you. It was never about Chris; Chris was the one who had to hear about how perfect my life was with you in Tree Hill and how much I loved you. And anyways it's not like when I came back you were all that happy to see me. In case you've forgotten, you shut me out for months and if it wasn't for me loving you so much and being persistent, you had already given up on us. Now guess what...I'm giving up on you."

"You don't mean that."

"Nathan, we have a son to think about, I will not keep him from you but as far as you and I are concerned, I want nothing more to do with you," her own words hurt her but in the end it's what she had to do.

* * *

"Brooke, you stand here and talk about how I'm the bad guy in all of this when you slept with Chris Keller!"

That name hit Brooke like a ton of bricked. She couldn't believe her ears. She slapped him hard across his face. "How could you bring him up? That was such a long time ago and I never meant for it to happen. I loved you but you never fought for me like a man should. You didn't show me that you loved me and it was a mistake. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, it took you awhile to forgive me for that, you wanted nothing more to do with me. And now, I want nothing more to do with you,"

"Brooke, come on you're talking crazy," he told her, not wanting to believe those words.

"Actually, for the first time in a long time, I'm talking clearly. Lucas, we have a daughter to think about, I wouldn't keep her from you, but as far as you and I are concerned, I want nothing more to do with you."

Nathan looked at Haley with tears in his eyes, he knew it was bad but hearing those words broke his heart. He loved her more then anything in the world and he knew that he was a jerk for bringing the past back but he had never seen her so serious before and he couldn't think of what life would be like without her.

He turned and headed for the door at the same time that Lucas turned around from Brooke and headed for the door

"Nathan!" "Lucas!" both women called out, in their separate houses, but at the same time.

Both men turned around to face their wives.

"One question," Haley said making direct eye contact with her husband, "Why?"

"I want to know something" Brooke asked Lucas not moving an inch but keeping her gaze on the person who stood in front of her, "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have commented on my story, I really appreciate it so much and those of you who are just reading, I also appreciate you all taking the time in reading it :) It truly means alot!!**

Chapter 4

The guys looked at the girls that were in front of them. It was the question neither of them wanted to answer, partially because they didn't know the answer themselves, but also because they knew that whatever answer they gave them, it would just continue to remind the girls of how much they hate them.

Nathan stared at Haley, trying to dodge the question all together. She looked at him with those eyes of hers that he loved so much; she was the picture of a broken girl. Those chocolate brown eyes that usually twinkled in any type of lightening were now dull and he was to blame for that. She had a tear stained face and she looked hurt and confused. Nathan took a deep breath, he knew that she deserved an answer but he wasn't sure how to give her one.

As Nathan began to spoke, she lifted her head and looked him right in the eye and waited for her answer. "I was really drunk that night it happened and she came onto me but I didn't want to do anything with her. She was whispering things in my ear and she just grabbed my face and turned my head to face her and when I did, it just, it just happened, but it didn't mean anything to me."

"A kiss always means something Nathan," she told him. "I guess I'm the one who's sorry for tying you down and keeping you from the life that you've wanted."

"Haley-" he began to say, he didn't want her to ever think that he wasn't happy with their life together.

"No, there's nothing more left to say," she quietly told him.

"Yes there is," he interrupted. "I love you Haley. I meant every word I said to you that day when I said 'I do'. I will always love you and I want to spend my life with you. You're the only one I want."

"Could have fooled me," she replied saddened.

Nathan sighed, "I'm so sorry Hales."

Haley couldn't bear this anymore. "Please just go, get your stuff, do whatever you have to do but in an hour I want you gone."

As Haley walked out he grabbed onto her arm causing her to turn around. "Don't," she softly said. "This is not the end for us! I'm not going anywhere and I will fight for you or I'll die trying," he reassured her, hoping she took his words seriously.

With those words in her head, she grabbed her things and left a broken Nathan standing alone in the middle of their kitchen. They were both broken.

Haley slipped into her car and put her head against the steering wheel and cried, she cried hard. She didn't know what more to do, she was hurting so bad and the pain was being caused by the man she loved the most. She wondered why this was happening to her and why she just couldn't be happy. She let the tears roll down her face and she tried to wipe them away, but they continued to fall.

* * *

"Brooke it doesn't matter," Lucas said trying to solve his problems.

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, "Like hell it doesn't, it matters to me! You slept with another woman who isn't me, you're wife."

"But it didn't mean anything to me."

Brooke began to lose her temper, "Lucas, if a kiss means something, making love to another woman certainly means something more."

"I didn't make LOVE to her, it was a mistake," he told her.

"Whatever, call it what you want. I'm tired of hearing excuses, I want you out of here, I'm spending the night at Haley's, by tomorrow morning I want you and your stuff out of here."

"Brooke," Lucas began to say. "Lucas, I mean it, I have nothing more to say to you and I never will. Now you can go screw whatever skank you want." With that said, she took her bag and headed for her car. She had just received a text message from Haley telling her to meet at Garden restaurant.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas packed their things and met up at Karen's old house where Karen allowed both of them to sleep

"Any luck?" she asked concerned

Lucas sighed, "Mom it's really serious, Brooke's about ready to file for a divorce."

"I don't believe that," Karen said knowing that the love her son and daughter-in-law shared was great.

"Well you should because she told me that she wants me out by tomorrow morning and that I can go screw whoever I want because it wouldn't matter to her anymore."

Karen rubbed her son's shoulders, "Honey I'm so sorry."

"What about you Nate?" Lucas asked while looking over at his brother

Nathan made no eye contact, he just stared straight, "You should have seen the way she looked at me, and she didn't even want me touching her it was like I'm some monster. She hasn't told me directly to move out but she did tell me to get some stuff so I guess to her a little at a time is pretty much moving me out."

Lucas put his head in his hands and mumbled, "What the hell did we ever do to screw our lives up so much."

"Well you slept with a complete stranger and you kissed a complete stranger," she said pointing at both boys as they shot their heads up and gave her a warning look.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," she said, knowing that she had just made them feel even worse.

"This really sucks man," Nathan said to his brother. "You're telling me," Lucas agreed.

* * *

The girls both got out of their trucks and made eye contact with one another. They slowly walked to one another, noticing the expressions plastered on each others faces weren't good. To fill the gap between them, they both ran alittle to reach the other quicker. Brooke threw her arms over her best friend and both women began to cry in each others arms for a few minutes.

Haley then pulled away and wiped Brooke's tears as Brooke did the same for her.

"We're going to be okay," Haley told her. "Yea we are," Brooke said, giving her friend a weak smile.

"Why is it that the people we love always have to find a way to hurt us?" Haley asked.

"Beats me...let's go get some food," Brooke said once she felt her stomach rumbling.

Haley threw her arm over Brooke's shoulder and both girls walked into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to give a big thanks to those of you who have read my story :) I really appreciate it everyone 3**

Chapter 5

About a week had passed that the girls had not spoken to the guys. The guys were a mess, the girls were a mess but they had not choice but to pull a brave front for their children.

It was the day that the kids were going to spend with their fathers, after they were having a sleepover with Skills and the guys so that Haley and Brooke could get out a bit.

"Ding dong," the sound of the door bell echoed throughout the house. Haley and Brooke looked at one another while Haley got up and made her way to answer the door.

"Hey," Nathan greeted with a light smile. Haley nodded at him but nothing more. Jamie ran down the stairs to see who was at the door. Once he saw that it was his father, his face lit up as he ran over to him.

"Daddy!" the little boy shouted with happiness.

Nathan swept the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly, "Hey buddy! Oh daddy's missed you so much."

"I miss you too daddy."

Lucas watched the moment between his brother and nephew and couldn't wait any longer for his turn until he noticed his little girl. "There's my princess," he said as he lifted her in his arms. "Thank for letting us come over and take the kids."

"Haley and I told you both that the only connection any of us have to one another is Jamie and Summer, other than that, we all have separate lives," Brooke stated to Lucas and Nathan.

Nathan looked over at Haley curious to what her expression was. She looked down while Brooke spoke.

"Haley can I talk to you?" Lucas asked his former best friend. Haley hesitated but then decided to go, after all she had grown up with Lucas.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. "I get why Brooke's made at me, but why are you made at me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I cannot believe your asking me this question, Brooke's my best friend and what you did to her is not right." Haley told him, shocked that he would even have to ask such a question.

"I know that but I thought you were my best friend?" he asked her hurt

"I am, I just...you and Nathan have really hurt us and I see you differently now. You'll always be a great friend but right now I just can't understand this whole situation. You've always been better then this and I guess I thought more of you, especially now that you have a family, but I guess I was wrong about you both."

"Look I'm the bad guy, but Nathan didn't do anything that bad," Lucas said, defending his brother.

Haley's eyes squinted, "Kissing another woman that isn't his wife isn't that bad? This coming from the man who slept with another woman and still expects his wife to forgive him. Look you guys came here for the kids not to lecture, so go and have fun with your children."

Lucas and Haley walked back to where Brooke was standing alone, "Where did Nathan go?" Lucas asked. "He's in the car with the kids, he tried to talk to me and I told him if he even tries to make excuses my shoe would end up so far up his butt that it would come out of his mouth."

"Tell me you didn't say that in front of my son," Haley asked with wide eyes

"No I sent Jamie to get his things." Haley gave Brooke a small smile, "I'm going to say goodbye to Jamie."

"Good idea, I didn't even say goodbye to Summer," Brooke explained following Haley outside. Once the girls approached the car, Nathan immediately got out.

"Did we forget something?" he asked puzzled. Haley nodded, "No, I just wanted to kiss my son goodbye."

Haley hugged her son, "Call me when you get to Uncle Skills house okay? Have fun sweetie and I love you so much."

Jamie returned the hug, "I love you too momma, and if you need anything call us."

Haley smiled at her baby boy, "Thanks baby." She kissed the top of his head and stood by the side of the car with her arms folded across her chest not taking her gaze off of Jamie while Brooke said her goodbyes.

"Bye my baby girl, mommy loves you and I'll see you soon," Brooke said giving her daughter a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Brooke," Lucas added but Brooke just focused on her daughter, "Bye baby girl."

Lucas closed the door; he knew it was no use.

Nathan turned his head around, "So buddy where do you want to go?"

"Daddy can we just go somewhere that we can talk?" Nathan stared at his son, "everything okay Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie nodded, "Yea I just want to talk."

"How about we go to the park, I can let Summer play and you two can take a walk or something, is that okay Jamie?" Lucas asked.

Jamie smiled, "That's good Uncle Lucas, thank you."

The boys arrived to the park. Lucas brought Summer to the slides while Nathan and Jamie went to sit and talk on the bench. "Buddy bothering you buddy?"

Jamie played with his fingers before looking up to his dad, "Daddy why is momma so sad?"

Nathan felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach and sucked the air out of him. He never in a million years thought that Jamie would ask this question. How could he explain to his son that he was an ass and that the real reason was because he made out with another woman. That's why his mother was so sad. He was not prepared to answer his son's question but he knew that he had no choice but to and with the truth.

Nathan took a deep breath and stared at the sky, "I'm afraid that I'm the reason why mommy's so sad."

Jamie was shocked by his fathers words, "You? What happened?"

Nathan finally made eye contact with his son, "Daddy did something really bad to hurt mommy and now she doesn't like me very much."

"But I thought that you and mommy loved each other, always and forever?" the little boy repeated those words that he always heard his parents say to one another.

Those words stung Nathan, "I do love mommy, and I always will but mommy deserves better than daddy. I've been really bad to her and sometimes when people do bad things, their love fails."

"Will mommy ever be happy?" the little boy asked, concerned for her mother.

Nathan smiled, "I hope so, I wish you're mommy all the happiness in the world and I hope that someday soon I can be the one who makes her happy again."

Jamie did not return the smile he was so confused and saddened, "But what if you can't?"

"Well I'll tell you that I will never give up on her, not ever. I love mommy so much and I will love her forever and ever." Hearing those words coming out of his fathers mouth made Jamie let out a small smile.

Changing the subject, Nathan quickly asked his son, "So buddy, it's your day, what would you like to do?"

"Nothing, I hate it when you and mommy are not happy," he said while getting up and walked away.

Before he could get any further, Jamie turned around and met his fathers eyes, "Mommy cries every night with Aunt Brooke, I know she doesn't want to cry in front of me. Sometimes I can't fall asleep because I hear her in the middle of the night crying and it makes me sad. The other night she had the picture of me, you, and her and she was holding onto it while she cried."

Jamie then turned around again and went to play at the sand box alone. He mostly just sat there with a pout on his face but he felt better then sitting beside his father

Lucas walked over to his nephew, "Hey buddy, do you think you can watch Summer for a second?"

"Sure," Jamie replied. Lucas walked over to Nathan, "What's going on? Is he ok?"

Nathan looked at his brother, "My 5 year old son just asked me why his mother was so sad."

Lucas frowned, "And what did you tell him?"

"That it was my fault and I'm the reason why she's hurting. Then he told me that he hears her cry every night and that he hates it when she and I are unhappy."

Lucas sat beside his brother, "It's a tough age, he's old enough to understand what he see's but not old enough to understand the meaning behind it."

"Well this just has made me feel even more like an ass," Nathan said staring at his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you is all I want to say to those of you who have read and reviewed or who have even just taken the time to read. I really appreciate it 3**

Chapter 6

The guys had just dropping the kids off at Skills house, they both thanked Skills and the guys for being so good to Haley, Brooke and the kids. They told them that they would do anything for the girls and that they would give their lives for the kids.

Brooke and Haley were on their way to Tric so that they could get out of the house and try and have some fun. They just wanted to forget about all the bad stuff for a night.

Brooke and Haley sat at the stools in front of the car, "Two shots please."

"Do you want your Brooke Davis, or the Brooke Scott shot?" Owen asked with a smile one his face. Haley looked over at Brooke. "Neither, we'll have wine," Brooke replied.

Haley gave her supportive smile. Owen handed them both a glass of red wine walked to a table close to the bar.

"I'm not going to let anything get to me tonight, I want us to have a fun night with no worries and just be happy for a couple of hours. Then later on we can go home and feast on the cookie dough and cry some more just like we've been doing for the past 2 weeks," Brooke told her friend.

Haley lifted her wine glass, "Here's to the us."

"Two girls who have hot bodies for being mothers, and are officially out for a night of fun," Brooke toasted. "Cheers," both girls said as they tapped their glasses together.

Lucas and Nathan walked into Tric and made their way straight for the bar.

Nathan smelled a sweet perfume that smelled just like Haley's; he loved the way she smelled. He looked around to see if he could see if it was indeed her. His eyes stopped wondering when he noticed her sitting at the table with Brooke, sipping on a glass of wine

"Luke, the girls are here." Lucas looked at his brother, "What? Where?"

Nathan pointed, "Right there at that table."

"Should we go talk to them?" Lucas asked not really knowing the answer himself.

"I don't know, let go get a drink and then maybe we can join them."

As soon as the boys reached over to where the girls were sitting **One More Night by** **Cascada** came on. Brooke stuck to her word, they were out to have a fun night, she grabbed Haley and took her to the dance floor.

"Leave it to Brooke to ruin our plan," Lucas stated. Nathan sighed, he turned around and they both to get another beer.

Brooke and Haley, for the first time in a long time, were actually smiling and letting out small giggles.

"The DJ interrupted their dancing, "Now get that special someone out on the dance floor and sway to the music like I know you all can."

The DJ put on **Here Without You by Nickelback**. Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley and they started to dance until they started to really listen to the words. Nathan and Lucas stopped drinking and also listened to the words as they sunk into them.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face,  
A thousand lies have made me colder,  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
An all the miles that separate,  
They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
_  
Nathan and Lucas looked over at Haley who was dancing with Brooke and they pictured having their wives in their arms dancing. They both missed them so much and they knew the closest thing to getting them into their arms was a dream.

_I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream  
About you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, there's only you and me ….yeah _

Nathan and Lucas couldn't stop thinking about them. They wanted to go up to the girls so badly and just grab them but they knew that it would only make matters worst. Haley and Brooke started to really miss the boys also, they were hurting but that didn't mean they didn't miss their husbands.

_The miles just keep rollin',  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
But I hope that it gets better as we go oh yeah yeah  
_  
They boys really hoped that Haley and Brooke would come to their senses and take them back and forgive them for the horrible thing they've done, but they knew that it was just all wishful thinking.

_I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream  
About you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
_  
The girls stopped dancing and they were ready to go back to the bar before they started to lose it out on the dance floor in front of everyone. The girls held hands and turned around when they noticed the two guys that deep inside they were missing so much, but it hurt too much to even think about taking them back.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love,  
And when the last one falls,  
When it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away,  
My love, woo oh woooo ooooh ou_ouoh  
_  
"I love you Haley," Nathan told her. "I love you Brooke," Lucas stated.  
_  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and i dream  
About you all the time  
_  
"I love you too," Haley replied back. "So do I," Brooke told Lucas sincerely.

_I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, there's only you and me_

"But we just can't trust you boys...ever," the two girls said as they held onto one another and walked past them, causing them to rub shoulders. They were going to get drinks so that they could drink their pain away.

**Superstar by Lupe Fiasco** came on and the girls ordered another drink. Nathan and Lucas walked over to where they were sitting and sat with them. Brooke and Haley looked at the guys with confused expressions as to why they were sitting next to them and as to who invited them to sit next with them.

Nathan began to speak, "What we did was a huge mistake, but it doesn't mean that we don't love you."

"That doesn't fix what you did," Haley shot back. "You hurt us bad," Brooke added.

"We're hurting too," Lucas told them. Haley began to laugh her 'unbelievable' laugh; she honestly couldn't believe these boys.

"How do you both always turn this situation on how you two feel? You both cheated and made the mistakes, not us. You both have to live with the facts that you ruined your families and now everyone is hurting because of you," Brooke explained trying her best not to shout.

"Look but we're sorry," Nathan told them. Haley sighed, "Nathan, sorry doesn't fix everything."

"Then what do we have to do to fix it all?" Lucas asked, wanting to know the answer.

"It's too late, the damage is done and at this point I don't even know if I want to fix it," Brooke told her husband. The words hurt her but she was becoming to realize that they were the truth.

"Brooke," Lucas began to say but Haley agreed with her friend, "I feel the same way, I don't even know if it's worth it anymore."

"Look who it is!" everyone's attention was now focused on the voice that had interrupted their conversation. Brooke and Haley looked up as the guys turned around to face the people before them. Haley and Brooke both looked at one another with confused expressions as Lucas and Nathan looked at one another with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks soo much everyone! I really appreciate the kind reviews, they mean the world to me :) **

**P.S how did you guys like this past episode of OTH? Wasn't just amazing seeing Haley's family together? **

Chapter 7

All of a sudden two girls came up to Nathan and Lucas and Brooke and Haley were left speechless. One of them put her arms around Nathan's neck and the other sat right on Lucas' lap. Both Nathan and Lucas tried to get the girls off of them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley shouted out. Brooke and Haley got up and so did the guys causing the other two women's embrace to break.

"Hales wait!" Nathan shouted out.

"Who are these girls?" one of the females asked with a bitchy attitude.

"We're their wives, who the hell are you?" Brooke snapped. "I'm the girl who slept with your husband," the girl replied with a content smile on her face.

"Not very much happened with your husband but he is a really good kisser," the other girl told Haley as she ran her finger down Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan and Lucas closed their eyes, this couldn't be happening, it was like a bad dream and they wanted to wake up from it right now.

"I've heard enough," Haley said as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Hales, wait please," Nathan called out. "What Nathan?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he felt like a complete ass once again for it. He hated that he kept making her hurt like this.

"You were right Nathan, your wife really is hot," the girl said.

"Excuse me?" Haley wouldn't dare to take that as a compliment from her.

"Well before everything happened he told us how beautiful and hot you were, but I never thought that you were this pretty. He also showed us your son and he's just the cutest thing ever. You two make really cute babies."

The other girl who slept with Lucas added, "Yea you're daughter is really pretty, she looks just like you. If it makes you feel better, when I wasn't in bed with your husband, he was talking all about you and Summer."

Haley and Brooke walked up to both girls and slapped them causing the two girls to hold their faces in pain.

"You tried to get with my husband even though you knew that I existed and that we have a son together? You're a bitch and I hope you go straight hell!" Haley shouted.

"Do you girls feel any shame? You knew they were married and you still went along and pretended that they actually loved you girls. I hope you both go to hell and on your way there take them both with you!" Brooke shouted as she grabbed her purse in one hand, grabbed Haley's hand in the other and rushed out of Tric.

Nathan and Lucas ran after the girls. "Hales! Brooke!" the two boys shouted in the middle of the parking lot. Haley and Brooke turned around, they looked into their husbands eyes with defeat in their own. They were both tired of all the lies and excuses they came up with.

"What do you guys want?" Haley asked, wanting nothing more then just to go home.

"Let us explain," Lucas said. "You've done enough," Brooke told him.

"Yea, you've even managed to give us visuals, trust me...you both have explained enough," Haley told them hurt and disgusted. It hurt even more that she could now picture what the woman looked like.

"But," Nathan began to say but Haley interrupted, "No, Nathan...I am so tired of waiting and listening to your explanations. You guys did what you did and now it's done, so now Brooke and I just want it all to be over with and left alone."

Lucas noticed how serious Haley was, he looked over at Brooke hoping that she didn't feel the same, "Even us?" he asked.

Brooke looked at Haley and nodded, "Even us."

With that the girls walked together further into the parking lot when they bumped into Peyton

"Peyton?" Haley asked, shocked to see her friend. "? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at both girls with a smile, "Karen called me and told me what happened, I had to come here and be with you girls. How are you guys holding up?"

"Well we came here for a night of fun, and then we bumped into the guys and their girls," Haley explained.

"They came here with them?" Peyton asked shocked.

"No, but the girls ran up to them and started telling us everything about that night," Brooke told her friend with a disgusted expression plastered on her face.

Peyton grabbed them both and hugged them, "I'm so sorry! Where are the guys right now?"

Haley pointed, "Over there."

"Go back in, get a table and I'll be there in a second," Peyton told her friends.

Brooke looked at Peyton puzzled, "Um...okay but where are you going?"

"Don't worry." Peyton walked over to Nathan and Lucas and put a smile on her face

"Peyton?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face. "It's so good to see you," Nathan told her. Peyton lifted both her hands and slapped the guys across the face.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked pissed off that she would slap them. "For hurting my two best friends! How could you guys?" she asked with hatred in her eyes.

"You don't understand," Nathan told her. "Oh I understand, I understand you both are jerks who don't realize what they have until it's gone."

"You're right," Nathan agreed with sadness. "Yup," Lucas said.

Peyton saw they were both hurting so she calmed her town down a little, "Guys I wouldn't be surprised if the girls filed for divorce the first thing tomorrow morning."

"Peyton you're over reacting," Lucas reassured her. "No I'm not, they're done being hurt and at this point I personally have no hope for you guys."

Nathan and Lucas felt their worlds come crashing down, was Peyton serious? Was that the last straw? Were the girls finally done with second chances and really ready to give up on their marriages? It drove them nuts to think of what life would be like not to have the girls around them. It drove them even more nuts to think that they would never be able to hold their girls in their arms again or kiss them or even be able to look at them all day. Nathan and Lucas Scott were the pictures of destroyed men; they would not be able to handle life without their families.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone! I felt really bad about not updating lately, I've been really busy. **

**Did you guys watch Monday's episode? How sad was it, totally got me balling! **

Chapter 8

Was there a point of living? When you lose the one you love, how do you continue to go on? When you here those words 'No Hope' or 'Divorce' are you supposed to just go on and pretend that you heard wrong? These were the questions that were going through Nathan and Lucas' heads. Peyton had just told them that there was really no hope for them at this point and she wouldn't be surprised it Brooke and Haley left them for good.

An hour has passed and the guys were drinking like pigs, drink after drink. Brooke and Haley were sitting with Peyton having a few sips of wine and just talking about how Peyton and Jake were together in L.A and were going to be together. As soon as Peyton got her new promotion, she would be transferred back to Tree Hill. The girls were so excited about the news.

"Send me another," Nathan demanded. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Owen asked concerned.

Nathan shot Owen a death glare, "Let's get something straight, I pay you and you continue to give me drinks...understand?"

"Yea besides, my mother owns this place," Lucas added giving Owen a warning glare.

Nathan looked over his shoulder at Haley. He loved her so much, even drunk he still knew that he loved her with all his heart and soul and nothing would ever change that.

"I have an idea," Nathan told his brother completely wasted. "What is that?" Lucas asked.

Nathan smiled, "Let's go sing to our girls." Lucas smiled back, "Good idea."

Owen stared blankly at the guys, "Do you guys think that's a good idea?"

"What did we tell you before, Owen?" Lucas stood up and shouted. The guys headed for the stage. It took them awhile but they eventually got there with one another's help. They threw themselves up on stage and started to talk into the microphones.

"This is for our wives, Haley James Scott," Nathan began. "And Brooke Davis Scott...one, two three," Lucas continued.

The girls turned around as soon as they heard their names. The boys sang **All My Life by KC & JoJo**.

"_I Will Never Find Another Lover, Sweeter Than You, Sweeter Than You_," Nathan began to sing.

"_And I Will Never Find Another Lover, More Precious Than You_," Lucas continued _  
_  
"_More Precious Than You, Girl You Are..."_Nathan couldn't continue singing. The boys went silent as they felt the room spinning. They both saw Haley and Brooke standing up and looking at them with fear in their eye. The guys started to get really dizzy and before they knew it, they had both passed out on the stage.

"OMGSH," Haley shouted as she and Brooke ran over to their husbands sides.

Owen then ran over there and checked the guys to make sure they were breathing. "What is wrong with them? Are they okay?" Haley asked in panic.

"They've had a lot to drink tonight; I think the two of you may have something to do with that?" Owen looked at both girls and they made eye contact with one another.

Owen ran over to the bar and poured some different things into two cups and handed them to the girls so that they could get the guys to drink them. "A shot of this will wake them up," he told the girls.

"Nathan, hey it's me, come on wake up for me and drink this," she told him as she held onto his head. Nathan rolled his eyes and saw her, the girl he loved and wanted to see that close to his face.

"Hales?" he asked softly. "Yea it's me, here get up and drink this, it will make you feel much better."

"Luke, I need you to drink this for me, it will make you feel so much better and you won't feel like an elephant is on your head," Brooke said, trying to get her husband to feel better. "It's more like a building," Lucas replied while holding onto his head.

"Same thing, come on just drink it," she told him. Nathan and Lucas both drank the drink and made really funny faces while doing it. "What the hell is that?" Nathan asked, wiping his mouth.

They all looked over at Owen "You don't wanna know, you two boys shouldn't be alone tonight."

"We won't be, we have my mom, Lucas reassured Owen. "That's good, I'll call you guys a cab." Lucas nodded, "Thanks man."

Haley closed her eyes and hesitated while letting out a big sigh and shouted, "Wait."

Owen looked at her as did Brooke and the guys. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked wondering what the hell her friend was thinking.

"I can't send Nathan to Karen's house. He's my husband and the father of my son. Right now he needs me, so I have to be a better person and help him out. It's for one night and besides as soon as he gets into the house he's going to crash anyways," Haley told her friend.

Brooke wined, "Hales, do we have to be the better people here?"

Haley shrugged, "You don't but I do. No matter what goes on with him and me, I will always love him and I can't stand to see him in this condition."

Brooke knew she was right but didn't want to admit it, "Oh I hate you right now."

Haley smiled, "You're more then welcome to stay with me the night, besides the kids are spending the night with Skills and the guys."

Brooke held her friends hand, "Thanks but no, I have a house and you have Nathan to take care of but I'll talk to you first thing in the morning?" Haley hugged her friend, "Of course."

Haley then turned her attention to Peyton, "And you missy, make sure you keep in touch and that I see you very soon."

Peyton smiled, "You got it."

Haley and Brooke both hugged Peyton. The three girls then went their separate ways. The ride home was very quiet for both couples which was better.

Nathan opened his eyes, "Thanks so much for taking care of me tonight."

Haley nodded, "It's one night and besides after all you're still my husband, for now."

Nathan didn't like the sound of those last words, "What do you mean for now?"

Haley sighed, "Nathan it's been a long night and I don't want to get into this right now."

Nathan looked at Haley, "I will fight for you until I take my last breath. I will never give up on you, I will never give up on us."

"I'm going to put on some coffee, why don't you go upstairs and change and you can meet me back down here." "Okay, thanks," he told her.

Haley nodded and started to make some coffee. Meanwhile Brooke had just entered the house with Lucas.

"Thanks for making me stay here tonight Brooke," he smiled. "I did this for Karen, she doesn't deserve to see you like this and she shouldn't have to take care of you. Your mother is a great person but I guess that you got your characterizes from your father."

"Brooke don't say that," Lucas snapped as those words stung like a bee.

"Look Lucas, it's really late and I'm so tired. I'm going to bed, you know where everything is if you need anything."

"So that's it? You're not going to say anything else?" Lucas demanded to know. "I have nothing more to say." Brooke went upstairs and fell asleep not wanting to think twice about the night she had.

Meanwhile Haley was waiting in the kitchen for Nathan to come downstairs but it had been about 10 minutes and he hadn't shown up. Haley began to worry that maybe he had passed out on the floor somewhere. She walked upstairs to see if she could find him and she did. Nathan was fast asleep on their bed with the picture of him, Haley and Jamie in his hand. Haley smiled and placed the blanket on top of him, she then walked back downstairs and had a sip of her coffee while she laid down on the couch and slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the comments, they mean the world :)**

Chapter 9

It was a gorgeous sunny day in Tree Hill and everyone was still asleep. Haley woke up to the smell of pancakes with syrup and coffee; she looked around and noticed that she was in a different place from where she had fallen asleep the previous night. She walked downstairs to find Nathan fixing breakfast.

"What is this?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Nathan smiled as he noticed her, "Good morning. I just thought that I would make you breakfast as a thank you for taking care of me last night."

"You didn't have to do this," she told him as she sat down at the breakfast counter. "I know but I wanted to." Haley smiled at him

"Look I'm really sorry about falling asleep last night and leaving you down here alone. I went upstairs and changed and then I don't know what happened," he told her a little embarrassed. "No need to be sorry, I'm glad that you got a good night's rest," she told him.

"Yea I really miss this place." Those words cause Haley to shoot him a glance. He quickly apologized, "Sorry...so how did you sleep last night?"

She sighed, "Well um, I remember falling asleep down here and then I woke up in the room so I'm sorry for sleeping in the bed with you."

"Haley, it not my bed, it's our bed; you don't need permission to sleep there. Oh and I was the one who brought you there. I woke up in the middle of the night and I didn't see you next to me which I wasn't expecting but I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed. So I came to find you and when I found you on the couch I brought you upstairs and then I slept on the couch."

Haley nodded, "Thank you but you know you didn't have to sleep on the couch. Just like you said, it's our bed." Nathan gave her a warm smile and she returned it.

* * *

Brooke woke up to find Lucas right next to her, she knew that she should be upset but there was something that was holding her back. She loved finally seeing him next to her again and having that chance to just stare at him, knowing that he was hers.

"Good morning," he said as he opened his eyes. "Morning," she said back.

"This must be really weird for you, I'm going to go. Thanks a lot for taking care of me last night."

Brooke watched as he began to get up, "Luke wait!"

Brooke got up and rushed up to him. She threw her arms around him and planted a passionate kiss on him. He was very surprised but he did not fight it, he knew it felt so right and good to finally kiss the woman he loved. He picked her up and brought her onto the bed and took his top off, he looked at her right in the eye and gave her a warm smile. He made sure that she returned it before he went any further. When she did, tilted his head and started to kiss her more.

"I've missed you so much pretty girl," my whispered. Brooke touched his face, "I've missed you too husband." They smiled at one another and she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her.

* * *

Nathan was getting changed in the room when Haley accidently walked in, he was only wearing boxers. She looked at him and couldn't take her eyes off of his body. Her eyes roamed around, staring at his big shoulders and his biceps down to his butt that she adored. She then mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Nathan turned around, "Haley, I'm so sorry I should have gotten changed in the bathroom."

"No it's fine," she assured him. She made her way over to the bed so that she could fix it. His back was towards her and she just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Nathan." He turned around and was face to face with her. He was taken back when she crashed her lips into his. He didn't hesitate; he joined into the kiss and loved every second of it. It felt so good and it felt so right, he loved her so much.

She ran her hands down his back as he lead them both to bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently threw her on the bed making sure that he didn't break the kiss apart. He ran his hand up her bare leg, lifting part of her night gown up and she ran her hand up his back.

He stopped mid way, as much as he wanted this he didn't want to push it, "Are you sure you want this?" Haley looked at him lovingly in the eye, "I love you Nathan."

Nathan smiled as he finally heard those words that he had been longing to hear for a while now. "I love you too, I've missed you so much."

"Me too, we don't have to worry about that anymore. I love you and that's all that matters. I want you to come home and be with me, always," she told him while keeping her gaze on him. "And forever baby," he said before he leaned into her and kissed her again this time more passionately. They made love as if it was the first time. They both couldn't fight it, they loved and missed one another so much. He was so happy that she wanted him back so that they could be happy together with their son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That afternoon, Haley was cleaning up with Nathan. He had this big smile on his face, he was so happy to finally be home with his family. This was the way he wanted it for now and always.

The phone rang and Nathan answered, "Hello?"

"Nate?" Brooke asked confused. "Oh hey Brooke." "What are you doing there?" she asked.

Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled at her. "Haley and I are back together, I'm living at home again." Brooke was shocked, "Really? Interesting, can I speak to your wife please?"

"Sure just a second," he said as he passed the phone over to Haley. "Hey Brooke what's up," she asked.

Brooke was upset, "So I hear that you forgave Nathan?" "Not fully but I'm almost there," Haley said smiling at Nathan. "How can you do this to me? I thought we were going to stick together through this and be there for one another," Brooke asked hurt and confused.

Haley's smiled faded, "Look Brooke I'm really sorry." Brooke then began to laugh through the phone, "No need, when you find out what I did you're going to freak."

Haley's eyes widened, "Why is that? Brooke what did you do?" "I can't talk about this over the phone, can we meet somewhere?" she asked her friend.

Haley giggled, "I'll meet you at the river court?" Brooke thought, "How about the roof of my store?"

Haley nodded, "Okay, I'll be there in like 10 minutes." "Thanks," Brooke said before the girls hung up.

Nathan looked at Haley puzzled, "What was that about?"

"Brooke wants to meet up so that we can talk, I should be back soon." Nathan nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to pass by Karen's and pick up my stuff up. Then I'll come back and I'll wait here for Jamie."

Haley smiled, "Okay, he'll be really happy that you're home." Nathan smiled back at her, "Him and I both are happy."

Haley smiled at him and headed for the door. "Wait," Nathan called out as Haley turned.

"No goodbye kiss?" he pouted. Haley laughed and walked over to her husband and got on to her tippy toes and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her not ever wanting to let go.

"You know, you could kiss to me instead of talking to Brooke," he told her with his sexy grin. Haley laughed, "As tempting as that sounds, she really needs me right now."

Nathan has already knew that would be her answer, "Oh fine." She giggled and blew him another kiss before she left the house.

*******************************************************************

Brooke was on the roof just sitting on the ledge and enjoying the fresh air when Haley came through the door and they made eye contact. Haley noticed her expressions "Don't look at me like I've done something so horrible, I took my husband back because-"

Brooke interrupted, "I took Luke back."

Haley was speechless, she loved Lucas but what Nathan had done and what Lucas had done were very different. She was also very shocked since all that talk about Brooke never taking him back was, at the end of the day, all talk. Haley then realized that she had talked that same talk also and didn't exactly stick to her word

Haley went to sit beside Brooke, "Wow." Brooke looked at Haley, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Haley didn't know what exactly to say, "I'm really in no position to give you advice."

Brooke pleaded, "Please Haley, you're my best friend and I need you right now. Just be honest with me no matter what it is."

Haley looked at her broken friend and she put her arm around her. "I don't think you're an idiot. I know that what Lucas did was really bad and that it's going to take a lot of time to forgive, but he's your husband and I know that your love for him is and always will be very strong. I also said that it was too much to forgive for Nathan  
but my love for him took over. I love him so much and I guess my heart is just going to have to forgive him because I can never picture him not in my life. You're not an idiot Brooke; you're just in love with your husband, that's all."

Brooke smiled at her friend as she rested her head on her shoulder. "You really love Nathan don't you?" Haley placed her head against Brooke's, "Yea I do, I've loved him since junior year of high school and I will love him till the day I die. He's my soul mate and although we both make really bad decisions sometimes, he's my husband, the father of my son, and I'll love him forever."

Brooke smiled at Haley's words, "That's exactly how I feel about Luke, without the whole getting married in Junior High part."

Haley began to laugh. Leave it Brooke to always crack a joke. Brooke smiled, "You know who else I love?"

Haley lifted her head, "Who?" Brooke smiled from ear to ear, "You. You're my best friend and you always will be. Thanks for always being there, I love you muffin."

Haley couldn't help but share the same smile, "I love you too cupcake and you will always be my best friend."

* * *

Nathan pulled up to Karen's house and noticed Lucas. "Hey man."

Lucas walked over to his brother, "Hey, um Nate I have some news. Brooke and I are back together again so I'm going to be leaving the house but you can stay here for as long as you like."

Nathan appreciated his brothers kindness, "Thanks a lot man, but didn't Brooke tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Lucas asked confused that Brooke hadn't said anything to him.

"Haley and I are back together again, finally." Lucas smiled at his brother, "Are you serious? Nathan that's amazing."

Nathan smiled back, "I know, I'm so happy that she finally wanted me back."

Lucas agreed, "I know exactly how you feel."

The guys gave one another props and together went inside to gather their things, little did they know, there was a car outside watching them.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I don't normally update this fast but I thought that since I normally take forever to update that it would be like a little treat :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Everyone met up at the Naley house. Brooke and Haley were already inside talking while Haley was making dinner when the guys walked inside.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted. Nathan smiled as soon as he saw her, "Hey." He walked up to her and kissed her. "Where's Jamie?"

"Skills called and said that he would bring him home later on, they were at the river court and bumped into Quintin, so Jamie wanted to stay long and hang out with him," she told him.

"Jamie really likes Q," Lucas stated as Nathan agreed, "Yea he does."

Haley smiled, "Quintin is really amazing with him." Brooke smiled, "He's such a cutie."

Lucas looked over at Brooke, "Is Summer is still with my mom?"

"Yea your mom picked her up from the river court to take her to the mall."

Lucas laughed, "Little Brooke Jr." Brooke giggled at his words.

"Well you're both more then welcomed to stay here for dinner if you like," Haley told them. Brooke and Lucas looked at one another, "Are you sure?" Brooke asked not wanting to intrude.

Haley smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you," Brooke said. "Yea thanks Hales," Lucas also said.

Nathan got up, "I'll set the table." "I'll help you," Lucas offered.

Haley smiled at them both, "Thanks." Both girls continued talking while the guys fixed the table. Lucas nudged his brother and whispered, "Things are finally going back to normal."

Nathan whispered back, "I know, I'm so happy that she forgave me." Lucas smiled, "Me too."

The guys finished setting the table and joined Haley and Brooke who were talking about love movies. Lucas interrupted, "You girls and your mooshy gooshy movies."

Brooke playfully hit his arm, "Whatever we like them, don't we Haley?"

Haley nodded in agreement, "Yes we do."

"What's Haley's favorite, mhm, let me think...A Walk To Remember?" Nathan laughed.

"Oh whatever, that movie is amazing," Haley said sticking her tongue out at him. "I agree, that movie is just too good for words," Brooke high fived her friend.

"It's not bad, but it's not the greatest movie in the world, I've seen better," Lucas stated. "Oh like your action movies are good?" Brooke asked.

Lucas defended himself, "Hey the movies I watch are amazing."

Brooke lifted her eye brows, "Like, the Matrix?"

Lucas' jaw dropped, "The special effects in that movie are amazing." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Nathan's favorite is Scareface." "I didn't hear any complaints from you," Nathan defended.

Haley explained, "I didn't say it wasn't a good movie, it's just not a movie I would watch over and over again."

Nathan laughed, "Right, is that why in high school when we had to imitate a person you chose to do Al Pacino from that movie?"

Haley's eyes went wide while Nathan laughed, "Say Hello To My Little Friend, really Hales? Oh and she even used her crutches to play the gun."

Brooke and Lucas started laughing out loud. "You did not," Lucas asked trying his best to keep his laughter inside.

Haley turned all red and put her head down, "I so did."

They all continued laughing. "I cannot believe that Skills told you that."

Nathan kissed her cheek while they all tried to stop laughing. Haley shot them all a death glare, "Can we stop laughing at me and eat please?"

They all finally contained their laughter and got ready to sit down when the door bell rang. "I wonder who that is?" Haley asked looking over at Nathan. She walked over to the door with Nathan following her.

She opened the door to find faces that she hoped she wouldn't have to see ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) They mean alot! **

Chapter 12

Haley's eyes went wide to wider, "What the hell are you two whore's doing at my house?"

Nathan felt like someone was punching him in the stomach, he was really hoping that this wasn't happening all over again, he tried to close his eyes but when he opened them the two nightmares were still in front of his face. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked.

"Hey Nathan," the girl said while smiling and batting her eyes.

Haley's jaw dropped, "I do not think so!"

Brooke shouted from the other room, "Haley who is it?" When she didn't hear her friend respond, she walked over to the door to find the two girls she hated most. She hated them more then she hated her mother and she felt a lot of hatred for her mother.

Brooke could feel herself getting very angry, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Is Lucas here?" the girl asked. Brooke couldn't believe it, "Lucas as in MY husband?"

"Look we didn't come here to fight," the girl told Brooke. "You could have fooled me."

"I just really need to speak to Lucas," the girl pleaded. Lucas walked up to the door and lowered his head, he was thinking the same thing that Nathan thought, this couldn't be happening to them all over again.

Lucas didn't want anything to do with these girls, "There is nothing to talk about, what happened with us was a MISTAKE! I love my wife and I don't want anything to do with you."

The girl stared at him, "Lucas you don't know what you're saying, look we really need to talk." The other girl kept on staring at Nathan like he was a piece of meat.

Haley noticed the staring and was getting fed up, "If you don't keep your eyes off of my husband, I'm going to take your eyes out so that you can never look at anyone or anything ever again!"

She smiled, "Relax Haley, you should be proud that your husband is so hot." Haley started to go at her when Nathan held her back.

"Babe she's not worth it," he told Haley. "Look you both need to get out of here."

"Yea, before we send you both to the hospital," Brooke concluded.

"Actually, we just came from there," one of the girls told them.

Haley laughed, "Why, have you ruined another families and the wives beat you both before we could get at you?"

The girl was really serious, "On a serious note, we really just came from the hospital, that's why we're here. Well this is why I'm here, she here with me because I asked her to come for support."

The girl who wanted Nathan looked at her friend and gave her a friendly nod. "Wait, we don't even know your names," Brooke said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Brooke could feel her blood boiling, "Just answer the question."

"I'm Carrie," explained the girl who was hitting on Nathan. "And I'm Rachel," explained the other.

Haley and Brooke both looked at one another; Haley didn't have luck with Carries, first Nanny Carrie and now this Carrie. Brooke felt like this was déjà vu with the Rachel. She remembered when Rachel was first pining for Lucas way back in high school.

Rachel continued, "So anyways, I came here to tell you that um...well there isn't a real easy way to say this. Lucas I'm pregnant and your the father."

Haley and Brooke's mouths both dropped as Nathan just covered his eyes and shook his head. Lucas' eyes and face dropped, he was completely stunned.

"You're lying!" Brooke shouted, not wanting to believe this.

"I wish I was, I'm not ready to be a mother but I don't believe in abortion so I'm going to have this child and be the best darn mother that I can be. If you don't believe me, I have the ultra sound." Rachel took the picture out of the envelope that she carried in her hand and showed the picture of the ultra sound.

"'m about a month and a few days pregnant and that's around the same time that you and I slept together."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief, "This cannot be happening."

Haley noticed how upset Brooke was, "It's time for you two to leave."

"Wait!" Rachel shouted. She walked over to Lucas and lifted her top to uncover her stomach. She grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. Just then Skills brought Jamie home and saw what was going on.

"Bad timing I take it?" Skills said feeling uncomfortable.

Jamie's eyes brightened, "Daddy? Your back!" Nathan smiled as he watched his son run up to him, "Hey buddy! I missed you so much."

Jamie smiled, "Hi momma!"

Haley took Jamie from Nathan and hugged her boy, "Hi baby." She held him tightly as Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife and son while Carrie watched.

Rachel didn't seem to care about the others, "Do you feel this? This is our child that's going to grow inside me!"

Brooke looked at Lucas stunned and speechless, she was really hurting now. Lucas was going to be a father but the child didn't belong to her, it belonged to someone else. How could this be happening? Each and every one of them stood in awe looking at Lucas, waiting for him to say something or waiting for an alarm to ring so that it would indicate that this was all a dream but when nothing rang, they all knew that it was reality.

"I...I...," was all that Lucas could say.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Each and every one of them stood in awe looking at Lucas, waiting for him to say something or waiting for an alarm to ring so that it would indicate that this was all a dream but when nothing rang, they all knew that it was reality.

"I...I...," was all Lucas could say.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "I? Is that all you can say?"

Haley didn't want Jamie to hear the shouting, "Jamie, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and play." Jamie smiled, "Okay momma."

"Hey Jimmy Jam, I'll come with you," Skills said winking at Nathan and Haley and following the boy upstairs.

"Jamie, I give you permission to turn the volume up really loud okay!" Jamie high fived Skills, "Sweet! Thanks momma."

Haley smiled, "Awesome." She winked at them both; Jamie for being a good boy and Skills for helping out.

"Lucas, this girl comes here and tells you she's pregnant with your child and all you can say is I? What is the matter with you? Have you even stopped to think how this is going to affect us and our marriage not to mention our child?" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke it was a mistake," he told her sincerely.

"A mistake that now is going to ruin our family. A mistake that could have been avoided if you would have cherished our wedding vows and had been loyal to me. You know, I finally started seeing the better in you and now, now this just changes everything."

Lucas was confused, "Why does this have to change everything?"

Haley interrupted looking at Carrie and Rachel, "I think it's time for the two of you to go."

"You cannot turn your back on your child, I won't let you. You made the mistake with this tramp and now you're going to be there for that innocent child and be a good father to him or her. You will have visitation rights for Summer whenever you feel like it, I will not keep her from you but for you and I, WE ARE THROUGH."

Lucas felt the tears stinging his eyes, "Brooke you don't mean that."

Brooke was now crying she couldn't fight it anymore. "I do, I will not stand by this and pretend that everything is okay. I forgave you for the mistake but obviously this mistake has lead to a lot more. This child deserves to have a good father but I cannot pretend that this is my child also, I can't and I won't. Tomorrow, I'm going to go and talk to the lawyer and request them to draw up divorce papers. As far as you and I are concerned...there is no more US."

Lucas let the tears fall from his eyes, "Brooke, please."

"Just don't okay," she said stopping him from going any further.

Brooke turned around and made her way up to Haley's room so that she could take a long breath and think about what just happened.

Haley looked at both girls, "It's time for the both of you to leave, now!"

"I'm not done talking to Lucas," Rachel insisted.

"You either leave my house right now or I'll throw you out myself."

"Jeez, relax," Carrie told Haley. Obviously neither one of the girls were listening.

"My wife asked you both to leave, so now leave," Nathan told them both.

As both girls walked out, Carrie turned around but Haley had slammed the door in their faces.

"I cannot believe the two of them," Haley said speechless of the whole situation.

"Lucas you should go and talk to Brooke," Nathan told his brother.

Lucas nodded, "I can't do that right now."

Haley looked Lucas in the eyes, "Luke, she deserves at least that. Do you understand what you're putting her through right now?"

Lucas was frustrated, "Well what you want from me? I don't know what to say to her okay."

Haley crossed her arms, "So you're just going to leave her up there alone?"

"It's what she wants; I want to give her some space."

"Luke you're marriage is falling apart," Nathan told his brother concerned.

Lucas shouted, "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I'm hurting?"

"Actually I don't, cause if you were hurting you would be a man and go up there and talk to your wife," Haley shot back.

"Haley, I can't do that right now."

"Fine then, I'll go talk to her," Haley walked right past him. She went upstairs to talk to Brooke while the guys walked towards the couch. Nathan was looking at Lucas, while Lucas stared at the wall. He was all pale and looked like he had been punched in the stomach and had the wind sucked out of him. He was confused and he had a million questions going through his mind, what was he to do?

Haley opened the door to her bedroom and found Brooke on the bed, curdled up into a ball as she sobbed away. Brooke was broken and so hurt. This news had really done it, Brooke Davis Scott the fashion designer, a mother and a wife was the picture of a broken and hurt woman. Haley had never seen her this way.

"Brooke?" Haley called out hoping that her friend would respond.

Brooke looked up at Haley with big tears running down her face and mascara smudged underneath her eyes; she sat up on the bed and started to cry hysterically. Haley ran over to her friend and sat on the bed with her and she hugged her, Brooke cried in her best friend's arms.

In between sobs, Brooke managed to say," I...don't...know...what...to...do...anymore. I…I," she threw herself back into Haley's arms and continued to cry. Haley held her for as long as she needed to.

"Shh, everything will be okay. I will always be here for you Brooke," Haley told her friend, meaning every word of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow thanks soo much for all the reviews everyone! They mean the world to me :) **

**One thing I was alittle confused on though is the whole "please let Brooke's baby be a boy" lol I realize that I hadn't updated in awhile but Brooke and Lucas already have a daughter Summer so that's what Brooke was referring to when she said "I won't keep her from you". Just thought I would clear that up so that you're not all upset. **

Chapter 14

Brooke and Haley walked downstairs after an hour of crying in Haley's arms. Nathan and Lucas stood up and watched as they both walked down the stairs.

Haley walked into the kitchen and was followed by Nathan. Lucas and Brooke were left in the living room alone; Lucas stared at her while Brooke kept her gaze on the ground. She wiped the tears that were flowing down her face. She really didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, it was way too much for her to take. She had to let it all out.

Lucas tried to reach out for her, "Brooke, I'm so sorry."

Brooke shouted as the tears began to pour out all over again, "I don't want to hear it Lucas. I'm sick and tired of hearing those words 'I'm sorry'. Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry won't take back all the things that you've done to Summer and I. As much as this hurts, I want you out of the house, for good this time. Expect divorce papers to appear at your mother's house within the next week. I want to finally cut my ties to you so that you cannot do this to Summer and me anymore."

"Brooke we can make this work."

"I don't want to make this work. I will never be able to look at you the same way. You hurt me so bad and being with you, it will just continue to hurt us. Summer and I deserve more than that. I told you before, she loves you so much and I know that you love her back, I would never take her away from you. You can see her whenever you like but this...us, it's just done. I'll be by your mom's house soon to pick Summer up. Unless it for her sake, this is the last time I want to see you."

"Brooke," Lucas began saying.

Brooke nodded, "Goodbye Lucas, please go. Clear your stuff out of the house."

Lucas slowly walked out of the house, he was heart broken and he knew it was his own fault. What was he going to do now? No wife, no family, just beat up old him. He went by the house and picked up some of the stuff, most of his things were already at his mother's house from the last time she kicked him out. Part of him wondered if this was going to be temporary just like the last time but the way she looked at him, the hatred in her eye, it didn't seem like she was acting or pretending. Brooke was dead serious this time and it would take a miracle for her to take him back now.

Haley and Nathan walked into the living room to find Brooke alone sitting on the couch. Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke, "Sweetie are you okay?"

Brooke wiped her tears, "I will be now, it just hurts, you know?"

Haley nodded, "Yea I do. You're welcomed to stay here as long as you like."

Brooke hugged her friend, "Thank you so much. It really means a lot knowing that I have a best friend like you Haley. The offer sounds tempting but from now on it's going to just be Summer and me, I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later. It's better that I get used to it now.

Haley smiled at her friend who was acting so strong, she really was proud of her, " Well you know that you and Summer are more then welcomed here anytime, day or night."

Brooke smiled, "Thank for everything Haley, I'll call you later."

Haley wiped the remainder of her tears, "Okay, remember we're here."

Brooke smiled and gave her friend a big huge, "I love you H.J Scott."

Haley smiled, "I love you too B.D Scott." The girls smiled and gave one another one more hug.

Brooke walked over to Nathan, "Thanks for everything Nathan."

Nathan hugged her, "Brooke, just like Haley said, if you need anything, you can call us."

Brooke starred back at both of her friends, "Thanks a lot both of you." She got her purse and left Naley's house.

Nathan and Haley looked at one another and Nathan wrapped Haley into his arms. "I know this isn't going to seem like the right time but I wanted to thank you," Nathan told her while planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"For what?" Haley asked confused. "For trusting me again and for taking me back, I really love you Haley, and I would never hurt you intentionally. You are my life, my always and I could never picture my life without you in it. You mean the world to me Haley James Scott, and I love you so much and I always will."

Haley smiled at her husbands words, "I love you too Nathan, always and forever."

Nathan smiled and kissed her while Skills walked downstairs "Is everything okay?"

"Here yes. With Lucas and Brooke, things are far from okay," Haley told her friend.

"That's what I thought. I really feel for Brooke, she's a great girl and she doesn't deserve that."

"Yea, she doesn't," Haley agreed.

"Well look, Jamie is out like a light, he's had a big day. If you need anything just call me. Even if you need me to take Jamie so that you guys can be alone or help with Brooke and Lucas, just don't hesitate to call me."

Haley walked over to Skills and hugged him, "Thanks a lot Skills, we're lucky to have you."

"So is Jamie," Nathan added. Skills smiled, "It's no biggie, I would do anything for that little guy."

Haley smiled at him as he walked out of the house. "It's going to be tough explaining to Jamie why his Uncle Lucas isn't around when his Aunt Brooke is around," Nathan told her. Haley sighed, "I know, I just hope that he understands."

"We'll help him, together, Nathan told her. She smiled and hugged him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3 weeks had passed since Lucas was served with the divorce papers. He could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. He opened the door and saw this lady standing before him with a large envelope in her hands. She looked at him as she said those words "Mr. Scott, my name is Catherine Callahan, I am your wife's attorney. You have 60 days to sign these papers Mr. Scott; I will be seeing you at the hearing, good day Sir." With that she handed the papers to him and took off. He opened the envelope and saw the papers that were the end to his marriage.

3 weeks later he stared at these papers still, how could a small signature; end a beautiful marriage that lasted for years. That marriage would have lasted longer if it weren't for him screwing up and making that mistake. There he was, Lucas Eugene Scott, sitting on the couch in his mothers house looking scruffy and depressed holding this envelope in his hands.

Karen walked by him and she stared at her son who was so broken and lonely. She wanted to help him but she knew that it was his own fault that he was in this situation.

"Lucas, go out and get some air," Karen told him. "I don't want to."

Karen sighed, "Then why don't you go and pick up Summer and be with her, you haven't seen your daughter in a week."

"I don't deserve to, one day when she's older she'll ask her mother why we aren't together and when Brooke tells her what I did, she'll never want to speak to me again."

"That is not true, Brooke would never turn Summer against you. If she would, she would have never given you the opportunity to be in her life. Brooke is not that type of person; she will put her feelings for you aside for her daughter's sake, just like any good mother would," Karen reassured his son, trying her best to make him feel the slightest bit better.

"I'll see how I feel after," was all he could say.

"Lucas!"

Lucas snapped, "Mom! I'm looking at my divorce papers right now. Forgive me for not being in the happiest mood. The moment I sign these papers, my life is over and I have nothing more to live for."

"That is not true," Karen told him.

"Yea it is, I lost my wife, the one person who I love with all my heart and soul and I lost my daughter. But you know what the worst part is? Mom, the worst part is knowing that I'm the reason why I can't put my daughter to sleep at night or why I'm not there right now with my wife. It's my entire fault and I'm going to live to regret this for the rest of my life."

Karen looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to say to her son, he was hurting but there was nothing she could really say or do at this point.

Karen was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard the door slam, when she looked there was no sign of Lucas, a smile grew on her face as she thought of him going to spend time with Summer but that smile soon faded when she saw a note on the table with the word 'mom' written on it.

* * *

Lucas drove to his house that he shared with Brooke, he threw the divorce papers along with a letter inside of the mail box, it was 10:30, Brooke always checked the mail at a quarter to 11. He got back into his car and drove

Meanwhile, Karen opened the letter and inside it read

"_Dear Mom,_  
Karen sat on the couch with tears in her eyes. She understood what Lucas was going through but she never thought that he would actually leave town. Lily came into the room and saw her mother crying

You're reading this letter now that I'm gone. I'm really sorry that I failed you as a son, I failed as a father and I failed as a husband. I can't stay in Tree Hill anymore, it hurts too much to watch Brooke suffer and it will kill me when one day she moves on to someone better who can treat her much better then I have.

I want you to know something mom, I love you so much and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me over the years and I promise that one day we will see one another but until then, I guess this is goodbye.

I'm sorry that you have to find out about this through a letter but I know that if I told you, you would just have tried to keep me back. Saying goodbye to you would have been too painful so this is the best way for all of us. Do me a favor, mom, tell Lily I love her and to be a good girl. But most of all, please always remind Summer that her daddy loves her and that I did this for her. Also while your at it, tell Brooke that she will always be my one and only.

Love you mom,

Lucas"

"Mom, what's the matter? Where's Lucas?" the little girl asked.

Karen cleared her throat, "You're brother is gone honey, he left town but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much."

"Am I ever going to see him ever again?" the little girl asked with a saddened voice.

"Oh sure you will sweetie, but not for a while, I'm sorry sweetie." Lily climbed onto her mothers lap and hugged her while they both tried to figure out why Lucas left with this type of goodbye.

It was about 10:41 and Haley was checking the mail when she found a letter addressed to her. She opened the letter and called Nathan down stairs so that they could read it together.  
She began to read out loud,

"_Dear Haley,_  
Nathan couldn't believe it, "He's really gone?"

It's me Luke. There really isn't an easy way to say this but I'm leaving Tree Hill. At the moment I'm not sure for how long but I plan to be back one day. I didn't want to say goodbye like this but I know that it would be just too hard to say goodbye in person and I couldn't do that right now. I've made really bad mistakes and it's about time that I fix them. This is the best thing to do for Brooke and Summer's sake. Take care of them for me, I know you will since you're an amazing best friend and you will always remain mine.

Say bye to my little brother for me. He's really lucky to have a great girl like you and you're really lucky to have a great guy like him. I wish you both the happiness in the world and I hope that you all live a great life. As for J-Luke, tell him that I love him and that I will always write him. He's the greatest kid ever and I will miss him so much, I'll miss you all.

Anyways, I really hope that I see you all one day but till that day, goodbye and I love you all very much

With love,

Lucas"

Haley was just as shocked, "I guess so." She looked up at her husband as they both stared at one another confused and not knowing what to say.

It was now about 11:05 and Brooke had gone to check the mail late, she looked through all the flyers. To her, they were all garbage. Why did she need flyers for clothes when she designed her own? She was about to throw them out until she came across a letter addressed to her and Summer. She opened the letter while closing the door behind her and she began to read it

"_Dear Pretty Girl,_  
Brooke wiped the tear that fell from her eye, she looked behind the letter and there it was, the signature that ended her marriage to Lucas Scott. On the line in blue pen was the signature of Lucas Eugene Scott. She folded up the paper and continued to cry.

I know that right now you're really mad at me and that you hate me so much, but no matter how much you hate me I will always love you with all my heart and soul. You will forever be my soul mate and I love you so much Brooke. Words cannot explain to you how sorry I am about everything that has happened. I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I would ever want to do to you or Summer. You're both my life and I would do anything for the both of you. That is why I'm writing this letter, I'm leaving Tree Hill. I'm not sure for how long yet but I do know that it will be for a while. I can't stand to watch you suffer and I also cannot stand the thought of watching you be with another man. I will send money for Summer all the time and I will always call her. Please don't let her forget about me, I love her very much and I hate the thought of not seeing her everyday but this is for her own good.

Behind this letter you will find the divorce papers. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to sign them but it hurt like hell to do it. Who knew that some little paper could break my heart? I really love you Brooke and I always will. You will forever remain my one and only and I will spend the rest of my life regretting the mistakes I made that got me to this point of not having you in my life.

Thanks for taking the time in reading this and please tell Summer that I will see her one day but until that day comes there will never be a day that I don't miss her or love her. I love you both so very much!

Much love,

Lucas xoxoxo"


End file.
